


To Love A Knight

by OTPGirl



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Knight!Curt, Knight!Owen, KnightAU, Lady In Waiting!Tatiana, M/M, Queen!Cynthia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: This is not a happy story.This is a story about knights, and queens, and swords, and battles, and love.And most of all, this is a story about loss.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	To Love A Knight

Sir Curt Mega was relaxing in his bed, lounging against the propped up pillows as he watches as his lover, Sir Owen Carvour, pull his clothes on. He watches with eager eyes as the mussels of Owen’s back ripple as he pulls his shirt, just barely managing to bite back a whine of disappointment when they’re covered. 

“You know, you don’t have to go. You could stay here with me tonight.” Curt casually offers, but Owen knows him well enough to hear the yearning in his voice. He turns to look at the man on the bed, forcing his eyes to remain focused on his face despite how they wish to travel south. 

“I wish I could my love, but you know why I can’t.” Curt’s bottom lip sticks out slightly in a pout, and really that’s not fair. Whenever he wants Owen to do something, he pouts ever so slightly, and Owen almost always gives in. But he really can’t this time. 

“The Queen doesn’t care.” Owen sighs and crosses back over to the bed, sitting on the edge next to Curt.

“It’s not her I’m worried about. All it takes is one servant or, god forbid, another knight to find out about us, her hands would be tied.” His hand reaches out to brush back a lock of hair that had fallen into Curt’s face. Curt closes his eyes and tilts his head towards Owen’s hand, a smile dancing across his lips. 

Owen thinks he looks beautiful like this, skin flushed, hair messy, a light sheen of sweat making his skin glisten in the candlelight. He can’t fight the urge to lean down and press a soft kiss against his lips. He wouldn’t want to fight the urge even if he could. 

Curt smiles into the kiss, and his hands slide up the covered chest of his lover, able to feel the heat of the other man’s skin through the thin undershirt. He clenches his fist around the collar of Owens shirt and pulls him off balance, causing him to fall forward, on top of Curt. 

Owen lets out a sound of surprise in the back of his throat and goes to pull out of the kiss, but Curt doesn’t let him. He brings a hand up to the back of Owen’s head and tangles his hand in the other man’s hair. He deepens the kiss, and Owen doesn’t fight it. Instead, he melts into it. 

Curt does eventually let Owen break out of the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. The taller man rests his forehead against Curt and their breaths mingle with each others. Curt’s hand slides down from the back of Owen’s head to the back of his neck and just lets it rest there. 

“This is cheating.” Owen’s voice is barely above a whisper and as he speaks, his lips lightly brush against Curt’s skin. Curt shrugs, and Owen readjusts, so instead of laying half on top of Curt, he’s next to him. He’s lying on his side with his head propped up on his arm, a half bemused light dancing in his eyes.

“Maybe. But it got you to stay, didn’t it?” Curt sound very pleased with himself, and Owen chuckles slightly with a shake of his head. 

“Curt-” He tries to tell the other man that he really can’t stay, but Curt attaches his lips to Owen’s neck and sucks slightly, causing him to let out a slight moan. Curt is really pulling out all the stops to try to get Owen to stay even a little longer. 

His lips don’t stay still long, soon he’s kissing across his lover’s slightly crooked jaw and Owen can’t find it in him to stop him. His eyes flutter shut and his arm wraps around Curt’s waist, pulling him even closer. 

“Do you still want to leave?” Curt’s voice is slightly horse and promises forbidden pleasure if Owen stays. He’s saved from having to answer by a knock at the door. 

The two men sit up straight in the bed, looking at each other eyes wide with worry. 

“Sir Mega?” A deeply accented feminine voice comes from the other side of the door, and both knights scramble out of the bed. Curt struggles to pull a pair of pants on while Owen looks around the room for a place to hide. He spots the curtains rushes over to them. Curt finally gets his pants on and glances over to Owen as he places his hand on the door handle. He nods at Owen as he slips behind the curtain. Curt waits a full second before opening the door. 

Standing in the hallway is one of the Queen’s ladies in waiting, a stunning woman with fiery red hair wearing a deep purple gown, her hands clasped loosely behind her back. Curt bows his head in respect as he speaks. 

“Lady Tatiana, my apologies for keeping you waiting.” 

“It is no worry.” she waves off his apology with a single gesture of her hand. “The Queen has asked me to come inform you that she requires your presence in the throne room immediately.” Curt’s stomach twists ever so slightly at her words. For the Queen to summon him at this time of night means nothing good. 

“I will be there as soon as I possibly can, my lady.” Tatiana nods her head once, and her eyes scan his room. 

“Would you let Sir Carvour know that her majesty also requests his presence as well?” She gives Curt a knowing look and he swallows heavily, not meeting his gaze.

“If I see him, I shall let him know.” Lady Tatiana takes her leave and Curt lets the door shut as he releases a breath that he had been holding. 

“That,” Owen says as he steps out from behind the curtains. “Was entirely too close.” 

“I’m sorry.” Curt really is. If it had been anyone other than Tatiana, they would have been screwed. Owen crosses the room, grabbing his top layer of shirt and presses a kiss against his loves temple.

“I know. I’ll meet you outside the throne room.” Curt gives him a small thankful smile and nods at him before opening the door slightly. Owen slips out of the door and down the hall. 

Curt quickly finds the rest of his clothes and gets dressed. He rushes to the throne room, running a hand through his messy hair trying to get it to look presentable before he sees the Queen.

Just like he promised, Owen is waiting for him outside the throne room, looking perfectly presentable as always. 

“Sir Mega.” He greats as if they were just coworkers and nothing more. Curt absolutely hated that it had to be that way.

“Sir Carvour.” He greats back coming to stand beside him, his hand brushing against the other man’s ever so slightly and for only half a second. It was enough, however, for a smile to twitch across the other knights face. 

The guards open the doors and the two men enter the throne room, walking the length of it to stop in front of the throne, which the Queen Cynthia is lounging in. The knights drop to their right knee, dipping their heads to show respect. 

“Get up you two.” She snaps at them and they both rise. “The two of you are the best knights that we have, and we require your assistance with something of great importance.” Curt and Owen share a look, an entire conversation passing between the two of them with only a second of eye contact. 

“What do you need us to do your majesty?” His voice is courteous, and he does an excellent job masking his curiosity. 

“We have heard rumors of spies from an enemy kingdom in the outskirts of the town. The two of you shall venture out, in simple clothing, and investigate to see if the rumors are true. You may, of course, take your swords, but you are only to draw them if absolutely necessary. Do not draw attention to yourselves, and if you do have to fight, try to keep your adversaries alive. I trust we have made ourselves clear?” 

Her voice has a threatening tone to it, ensuring that the two men know what will happen if they let her down. After receiving a confirmation from both of them, she dismisses them, telling them to leave as soon as they can be ready. 

Curt and Owen split off from each other to get changed and gather their weapons and reconvene directly outside the palace gates. It’s only a half-hour to walk to the town, so they set out without delay, traveling mostly in silence, their ears listening for signs of any movement.

It’s a bit chilly outside, so if they walk close together to conserve body heat, who could blame them?

The further away from the palace they got, the more uneasy Curt grew. He had a feeling that something was going to go horribly. He tried to share his concern with Owen, but the other man told him he was just being paranoid. 

Shortly before they actually make it to the town, a loud metallic noise comes from the woods to their left. 

Both knights heads whip over to where the noise came from. Curt’s hand twitches towards his sword, but Owen remains calm and quickly, but silently, moves towards the woods. Curt wastes no time in following him, and before he knows it, the two of them are buried in the woods, the path they had been walking no longer visible. 

Curt is just about to suggest that they go back when he notices a light glowing from over the hill to their right. He grabs Owen’s arm and gestures towards the light, the other man nods his head and they quickly move up the hill. 

From the top, they see a campfire with two men in all dark clothing sitting next to it. They are murmuring to each other, so quietly that neither Curt nor Owen can hear what they’re saying. Curt slowly begins to move over the hill, but Owen grabs his arm and pulls him back.

“What are you doing?” Owen hisses quietly.   
  
“We need to hear what they’re saying. For all we know they could just be travelers, we need to make sure they’re the spies before we go back to the Queen.” Curt responds just as quietly. He notices hesitation in his partner’s eyes and uses that to his advantage. Curt moves back over the hill, pulling his arm from Owen’s grip as he dose so. 

Unfortunately, he pulls a little harder than he meant to and it throws him off. He tumbles down the hill, hearing Owen swearing as he does. The two men hear the commotion and stand quickly, pulling out swords that neither of the knights has previously seen.

Curt comes to a stop in front of them, lying face-first on the ground. He strains his neck to look up at the two men with swords standing about him. 

“Hello, so sorry to drop in on you like this.” Curt says with a sheepish smile, hoping the men won’t see him as a threat. Unfortunately, Curt isn’t that lucky. One of the men raises his sword to strike, and Curt isn’t going to have time to get his out before the blow lands. He clenches his eyes shut and turns his head away slightly.

Curt hears the sound of metal hitting metal and Owen’s voice speaking.

“Sorry gentlemen, afraid I can’t let you do that.” Curt opens his eyes and sees Owen standing slightly in front of him, his sword held in his right hand, blocking the strike that would have killed Curt had it made contact. 

Owen extends his left hand to Curt, who takes it and uses it to pull himself up. Once he’s on his feet, Curt pulls his sword from its sheath.

“Kights.” One of the men in dark clothing hisses to the other in an accent that Curt can’t quite place. 

The resulting fight doesn’t take long. It’s maybe five minutes tops before Curt and Owen have their dead on the ground. Owen whips the blood from his sword with a sigh. 

“Queen Cynthia is not going to be very happy about this.” 

“She’ll be fine. Besides, they attacked first.” Curt shrugged, returning his sword to his hip. Owen rolls his eyes, considering pointing out that they only attacked because Curt fell down the hill. He ultimately decides against it.   
  
Owen reaches a hand up and cups Curt’s right cheek with one hand, gently brushing away blood that was slowly trickling down from a shallow cut beneath Curt’s eye. His other hand holds his sword loosely to his side. Curt smiles up at him, adoration clear in his eyes. 

Something behind Owen draws Curt’s attention, and his eyes grow wide with shock.

“Owen, behind you!” Curt screams and tries to pull his lover away, but he’s half a second too late. 

The sword of one of their enemies, who is apparently not as dead as initially thought, plunges diagonally into Owen’s lower back and comes out the front of his chest. The breath is stolen from Owen’s lungs as he looks down at the weapon sticking out of his chest, shining in the firelight a dark red. 

Just as quickly as the sword was pushed through his body, it’s removed. Owen slowly sinks to his knees, his own sword falling uselessly from his hand and into the dirt. Surprisingly, he feels no pain, only an intense numbness slowly spreading through his entire body. 

Curt lets out a heart-shattering scream, the kind you might expect from a man whose love was just stabbed in front of him. Moving quickly, he picks up Owen blade and slashes the throat of the man who dared to attack Owen while his back was turned. Curt feels the man’s blood spray across his face but pays no mind to it. 

He turns back to his lover, who is lying face down on the forest floor, not moving. Curt’s legs give out from under him and he has to drag himself the half a foot to Owen. He gathers the man in his arms and lightly shakes him.

“Owen?” No response. “Please, Owen.” Curt’s vision grows fuzzy as tears flood his vision. 

“No. Nonononono.” He jams two fingers against Owen’s neck, despite knowing there’s no point. 

He finds no pulse.

Curt screams and pulls Owen closer to him. Sobs wrack his entire body as he leans over, pressing his forehead against Owen’s. 

He stays there for hours, long after the fire burns itself out, clutching the dead body of the love of his life and sobbing until he physically can’t cry anymore, wishing whatever God is up there took him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill by now, come yell at me on Tumblr:  
> Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


End file.
